Devils posession
by His-possesion
Summary: twins aith and ivy find out from there father on his death bed they are engadged to there god fathers sons the sparda twins whom they have never met ,and they have to live with the spardas after there father passes on. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS LIMES/LEMONS


Dante and vergil story

The girls are dante and virgils fiancées

Info

Name-Aith sabatini Age- 17

Looks-

Personality-calm smart shy hates people picking on her twin

Likes-reading playing music drawing

Dislikes-slags people who bully her sister show offs hypocrites

Family-twin ivy

Name-Ivy sabatini

Age-17

Looks-

Personality-quiet cute has a dark side shy smart put up with a lot dosent like making a scene

Likes-reading drawing studying aith

Dislikes-slags people who are stuck up cockiness loudmouths

Family-twin aith

Chap one

Sparda pov

You walked into the living room with eva and sat down tonight would change the boys lives, eva got up and kissed your cheek slightly you wound your arms around her you knew she was worried about this and wonders if it was the right choice

Eva-we are telling them tonight aren't we?

You-don't fret milady we will and the girls will meet them tomorrow we will tell them when they get home

Eva-but wont it be hard for them to handle ……especially dante… I mean dante… Well he doesn't do well on long lasting relationships

You-I know I know but we already told them we had something important to tell them so we must

A few minuets later dante and Virgil came home hearing the familiar sound of there bags being dropped in the hall

Dante-hey mom dad we're home

Eva-in the living room boys

They walked in the living room and sat down across from their parents

You-now boys as we told you, your mother and I need to discuss something with you. You see when you boys where younger we made an agreement that when you reached 21 you would ..marry two human girls

Dante -iv gotta marry? .you arranged my wedding??

You-yes dante

Virgil-if this was arranged for us when we're 21 why are you telling us now? I mean we're 18

You-well the girls father has just past away part of the agreement is that I'll take care of them if he ever did pass away I mean they are a year younger than you they are like nieces to me It was me and your mother who helped with there birth

Dante-so there coming to live with us?

You nodded

Eva-yes dante but we wont make you marry them ..yet they will go to the same school as you and your brother

Virgil-well even if it is a shock I cant wait to meet them you said they where human do they know about the-

You-yes they do know your half demon there a bit worried you wont like them so please just don't scare them off

Dante-fine I wont

Virgil-wouldn't dream of it

You-good now they'll be here tomorrow so you get the day off school now go pick your bags up and tidy your rooms

Dante-but dad I don't wana

You-dante now!!

Dante hastily ran upstairs

Next day aith pov

You where walking through the airport with ivy nervous as hell you hadn't seen sparda in years

Ivy-aith what if they hate us?

You-they wont ivy ok just calm down remember what dad said we don't have to be scared of them

Ivy-o-ok then

You swerved in and out of the rushing people and waited out side with your bags you couldn't let your sister know you where terrified she break down you where the strong one who stood up to every one and any one you waited for about 15 minuets until ivy pulled your sleeve

Ivy-there's sparda, can I hide now?

You-no you cant hide now ivy your going through this if I have to drag you kicking and screaming

Sparda spotted you and came over quickly smileing at you both

Sparda-girls I haven't seen you in ages your all grown up now

You-ya I gess so thanks for letting us come live with you

Sparda chuckled and gave you a small hug which you returned

Sparda-no problem at all errr…..aith

Ivy giggled

Ivy-how do you know whos who?

Sparda-your scents are different your scent dear ivy is sweeter than aith

Ivy giggled again and hugged sparda

Sparda-well my dears if you follow me we can meet my sons there in the car

You began gathering your bags with ivy, which was taken from you by sparda

Sparda-lady's like yourselves shouldn't carry there own bags

He said and began walking you followed him up to a limo he put the bags in the boot and you got in the back coming face to face with the most beautiful man you've ever seen his hair was down and slightly covers his sapphire blue eyes you began blushing and thanked him He helped you slide over to him and the other man sitting in the car helped ivy in the same way you looked at her to see she was blushing slightly aswell sparda got in and shut the door he sat at the end next to Eva the limo started moving and you sat there completely silent sparda chuckled

Sparda-girls iv never herd you both be silent at the same time usually one of you is talking

You-yes its just so amazing for me isn't it?

Ivy giggled slightly you could feel the man next to you chest rumble from slight laughter and felt somewhat pleased with yourself

Sparda-well girls this is dante and virgil our sons ,boys this is aith and ivy

Sparda said motioning to show who is who you realized that you where next to dante and ivy was next to virgil

Dante-it's a pleasure to meet you both

Virgil-yes quiet

Eva-I cant believe how much you've grown girls

You-well we cant stay little forever

Ivy-yes its nice to see you again auntie Eva

We pulled up to a huge mansion as we pulled up sparda said

Sparda-girls welcome to the sparda manor

You-whoa that's a tiny bit bigger then a two-bed room house

Dante-yer we've got lots of rooms in there but you'd like mine the best

He said winking which made you blush a beautiful crimson it didn't help that ivy was laughing at you that made you even more embarrassed

Virgil-im sure ivy would prefer mine once she comes in she'll never want to leave

This time you laughed at ivy as you began getting out the limo with Dante's help we all walked in to the main hall it was huge

Sparda-girls its up to you where your rooms are you can stay in the boys rooms if you really like

You-id prefere to share with ivy if that's okay

Sparda-of course you can have the room between dante's and virgil's

You nodded as dante and virgil dragged you up the stairs shouting back down to sparda something about showing you your rooms


End file.
